


Big Time Boyfriend

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bipolar Disorder, Bulimia, But those are the MAJOR warnings you need to be aware of, Camille is a good bro, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Depression, Diabetes, Eating Disorders, Everyone is a good bro, F/M, Gen, Guys seriously why am I doing this right before bed, Kink Negotiation, Logan is a good bro, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Miscarriage, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There are seriously so many tags that I need to add, Type 1 Diabetes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watersports, carlos is a good bro, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: One day, someone walks into the crib, and ends up leaving with Kendall's heart. What follows is the wildest, craziest journey the two could ever possibly imagine, and where does it end? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. ;)
*PREVIOUSLY POSTED, SEE BEGINNING NOTES FOR DETAILS.**ALSO, READER DISCRETION IS HEAVILY ADVISED. This thing gets dark, twisted, and in some places, not very pretty. Trigger warnings WILL be added as needed for each chapter





	1. Shy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> LONG NOTES, WARNING AT THE END OF THEM
> 
> Hi. So I had this up, and for a while, I updated it. I kind of neglected it though, because A: I was having more fun in other fandoms, and B: no one was reading it. Also C: It was so weird and some chapters were super long while others were barely 100 words. But (and this is a big but), this is one of, if not the, most important story I feel I have ever written. Like, this thing gave me a lifeline when I had nothing. I started writing it when I was fifteen, had no idea what the hell I was even doing, and was alone, scared, depressed, and trying to figure myself and the world out. fast forward six years, and a lot has changed. but my view on this story hasn't. I have posted it elsewhere, and it's gotten AMAZING feedback. it's deep in places. It's dark in places. It may seem hopeless in places. but THAT WAS THE POINT. I was feeling a lot of the things I was writing. I used to DO a lot of the things I was writing. And while I know this is weird... It's important to me that I remember where the hell I started. It's importat I remember who I was before I became the girl who had so many readers and views and kudos and wrote about Avengers and youtubers and whatever else I'm sure I'll start posting. I think... I think I'm posting this mostly for me. And that's what I've always done; I've always put me and my happiness above anything else in my writing. Because someone once told me to write for myself, and the rest would either follow or not. so... I guess enjoy? There aren't any real warnings for this chapter other than bad writing and social awkwardness. That's the other thing; I don't want to edit this much. So the writing is going to suck. For that I'm sorry. But it needs to be like this for me. Just.... try to respect and enjoy?
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED BUT WANT WARNINGS: No warnings, just bad writing and social awkwardness. Enjoy!

It was a somewhat normal day at casa de BTR: James was make goo-goo noises at his lucky comb, Logan was downloading five new books to his iphone, Carlos was eating his cereal in his helmet, and Kendall was just chilling, when there was a knock at the door.

  
"Hey Katy," Camille said happily.

  
"Hey Camille!" Everyone shouted.

  
"Guys, this is my cousin... Katie," Camille said awkwardly, staring at Kendall's little sister. "She's new to town and she's doing a freelance piece on Hollywood's new and undiscovered talents. So I figured I'd let her hang out with you guys for today so she could do some interviews and stuff."

  
"That's cool," Kendall said. "We were going to head to the studio in a little while, so she can ride along."

  
"Sweet," Camille said. "Well, I have an audition at two, and then afterwards I'll come get you guys and we can hang out or something."

  
"Camille," Katie whispered. "Don't go. You know I'm not a people person."

  
"Oh don't worry," Camille said. "These guys wouldn't hurt a fly!" At that same moment, Carlos started swatting at a fly and made a huge mess of his cereal. "Except for maybe Carlos... Bye!" and Camille ran out the front door.

  
"So, you want to be a journalist?" Mrs. Knight asked. Katie nodded. "You don't say much do you?" Katie shook her head again. "So what time do you need to be at the studio?"

  
"Ten," Kendall shouted. He noticed Katie, and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. I don't bite." Katie quietly slipped into the seat next to him.

  
"So what's your name?" She asked softly.

  
"My name is Kendall. The guy making baby noises with his comb is James, The kid in the helmet is Carlos, and that guy with the computer is Logan. And we make up a group called-"

  
"Big Time Rush," Katie whispered.

  
"Guys! We gotta go!" Logan shouted. "Grab yo' gear and let's MOVE!"

  
"And I'm guessing we're running late by Logan's mood," Kendall added.

  
"Come on," Katy said. "You can sit up front so no one but my mom can bug you." And with that everyone ran out the door.


	2. sucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, other than bad writing and more social awkwardness. Also this is kind of written to be like the TV show. Enjoy!

As they all piled into the elevator, Katie tried to melt into the background. of course, with six other people in the elevator with you and a gigantic book bag over your shoulder, that is kind of impossible. She tried to smile and answer the guys' questions, but she was still so quiet that they just sort of let her be by the time they were in the lobby. They all then piled into the van, which was felt incredibly small. Kendall ended up sitting in the very back in the middle, with Carlos on his right and James on his left. Katy was in the middle row with Logan, and Katie was riding shot gun with Mrs. Knight driving.

 

"So why are you so shy?" Mrs. Knight finally asked as they got on the highway.

 

"I've never been real good with words unless they were written," Katie answered. "Once I finally get to know someone it gets easier to talk to them, but until then... I'm a wall flower."

 

"I see," Mrs. Knight said. "I think spending some time around us might be good. What with Camille always gone and stuff. You're welcome at the apartment anytime."

 

"Thank you," Katie said. She slowly sank down into the seat while she listened to the chaos in the back seat, smiling to herself.

 

AT ROQCUE RECORDS........................

 

"DOGS!!! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!!!!" Gustavo shouted. "What is it going to take TO GET YOU TO- Who is that lovely girl behind you?"

 

"This is our new friend Katie, who is working on a freelance piece," Kendall answered, nudging her forward. "She is a little shy, but-"

 

"NO BUTTS!!" Gustavo shouted. "YOU. Can work in my office on whatever it is you do! The rest of you, STUDIO! NOW!!!"

 

"Actually, I need to interview the boys and you," Katie said softly.

 

"Very well. Kelly! Get the dogs started on the track! You," Gustavo said, pointing at Katie, "will interview me in my office! Now move!" And everyone scattered.

 

-.-

 

"So how does it feel to know that you are helping a group of kids live their dream?" Katie asked Gustavo.

 

"See, as a person, who is constantly snubbed in the media, I am required to lie to you," Gustavo said. "So sure! It feels great to do what you just said!" Katie gritted her teeth and asked a few more questions, until she was fed up.

 

"Just send in Logan," she said.

 

...............LOGAN'S INTERVIEW:

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

That was all that was known of that interview.

 

JAMES' INTERVIEW:

 

 

"So how does it feel to live the dream?" Katie asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay... What is a big source of inspiration for you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Is that all you can say?"

 

"We should make out sometime."

 

"I think we're done here. Be a doll and get Carlos for me, okay?"

 

CARLOS? CAN YOU MAKE HER BAD INTERVIEWS ANY BETTER?

 

"Probably not."

 

GREAT! THIS SHOULD BE FUNNY!

 

"So why do you wear the helmet?" Katie asked.

 

"you're pretty," He giggled. Katie broke her pencil.

 

LUNCH.

 

"Hey," Kendall said, poking his head inside Gustavo's office. "Kelly is going to get some food for her and Gustavo and wants to know if you want anything."

 

"Sure," Katie growled.

 

"The guys give you crappy interviews?" Kendall inquired.

 

"I have NOTHING!!" She shouted.

 

"Well maybe I can fix that," Kendall said, Grabbing her hands.

 

"Why are you holding my hands?" Katie asked.

 

"Kendall! What's the deal?!" Kelly shouted.

 

"I'd better go with her," Katie said. "I'll interview you when I get back, okay?"

 

"Deal," Kendall said. "Now go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when things get interesting. ;) Love you guys and I'll see you next time!


	3. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Omorashi/watersports. Mostly in the form of (poorly written) desperation and wetting. Enjoy?

James, Carlos, and Logan were enjoying their sandwiches when Kendall came over with a look on his face that screamed he was pissed off.

 

"She is trying to work her BUTT off for a good story and all you three can do is hit on her?!" He shouted.

 

"She's hot," Logan said.

 

"Oh so just cuz she's hot that means you can't say anything?!"

 

"Yeah dude, you have to SAY something," James encouraged.

 

"ALL you said was yes!" Kendall shouted. He took a deep breath. "I am going to eat lunch, and then when she gets back, I am going to give her everything she needs for her paper or whatever."

 

"Yeah, about that," Gustavo interjected. "See, you all were too busy ogling over her, so I have CRAPPY BACK UP TRACKS AND YOU HAVE TO RE-RECORD THEM NOW!!!"

 

"Okay... Can we at least-" 

 

"NO! STUDIO!!! NOW!!!!"

 

MEANWHILE AT SNAPPY SANDWICH...........

 

"So THAT is how I ended up working for Gustavo," Kelly finished.

 

"WOW," Katie said, finishing up with a few furious scribbles in her notebook. "I... had no idea."

 

"Yep," Kelly said. "It just takes one drunk night in Vegas to get you hitched for life. But it does have it's perks. I honestly can't see myself with anyone else when it comes right down to it. We've been through so much together..."

 

"So do you LIKE working with Gustavo and the boys?" Katie asked.

 

"Totally!" Kelly said happily. "They're the first people in a long time to actually put up with his moods, and they're changing him. The whole situation is good."

 

"Order 15!" Someone at the register shouted.

 

"That's us," Katie said. "Come on."

 

WHEN THEY GOT BACK TO THE STUDIO.............

 

After Gustavo had eaten his sandwich, he calmed down some. He sent Kendall in to do his interview with Katie so that he could work on the song the rest of the day.

 

"So, you're sort of the whole reason you guys are in LA becoming rock stars. Can you enlighten me on that?" Katie asked.

 

"Well," Kendall started, "We were at home watching TV, when James saw a commercial for these auditions. We went, and Gustavo... Well, you know how he is. He turned him down, but offered me to come here and record some demos with him. I told him that I would only do it if my friends came with me. And that's how Big Time Rush started."

 

"Interesting," Katie said. "So... How do you like being a singer?"

 

"It has it's perks and pitfalls," Kendall said. "But one of the beast parts is being interviewed by you." Katie blushed.

 

"Are you trying to say something?" She asked.

 

"Maybe," He said. Suddenly the door flew open and Gustavo looked seriously pissed off.

 

"YOU! STUDIO!!! NOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" He grabbed Kendall, dragged him out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

 

"Well thanks for that interview Kendall, I have so much more to use in my report," Katie said to herself.

 

IN THE BOOTH..............

 

"Gustavo! I was in the middle of something!" Kendall argued.

 

"Well I'M on a deadline of 48 hours to get Griffen his next single, so WE have to WORK! Now SING!"

 

"Can I at least-"

 

"NO! SING!" Gustavo started the track. The guys started singing the track, but Kendall was on the end, about to burst from all the lemonade he had drank. As the song slowly required more breath, it got harder for Kendall to hold on. Finally, he just couldn't any more, and let go. Pee dripped down his jeans, as his breathing and harmonies came easier. Finally, when the song ended, everyone stared at Kendall, who was soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this thing is roughly 130 chapters long. Daily updates or nah? Love you guys and I will see you next time! :)


	4. Totally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Dealing with the aftermath of wetting, Shyness. Slight humiliation? Maybe? You can decide that for yourself. :)

It was quiet for a whole five minutes, until Gustavo finally broke the silence.

 

"WHAT THE HECK KENDALL????" He shouted.

 

"This is all YOUR fault!" He yelled, and he stomped out of the booth, hoping to get out of there without anyone noticing. He just forgot one little thing: Camille was coming by.

 

"Hey Kendall!" She said. He slowly turned around, his face beet red. "Um.... Dare I asks what happened?"

 

"What do you think?! Gustavo has been in a mood all day, he wouldn't let me leave, and I had too much lemonade and I pissed myself! And now, your cousin is never going to speak to me again!"

 

"That isn't true," Katie said from behind Camille. She opened her eyes to see both of them staring at her. "I think...... you look really really sexy right now. I would never stop talking to you. I wish you would talk to me more. I'm only quiet because I have never been good with words unless I wrote them, and I like you and you are just really REALLY turning me on right now."

 

"Um, thanks," Kendall said. "I like you too."

 

"Really?" Katie asked, looking up.

 

"Yeah. And if it helps you talk, we can talk whenever."

 

"Than how about this; Do you want to go out sometime?"

 

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Can we maybe start by going back to the apartment?"

 

"Sure," Katie giggled. Suddenly she saw James and Logan staring at her. "What?"

 

"That's like, the most I think you've said all day!" James shouted.

 

"I'm.... Leaving," Katie said, scurrying off.

 

"Nice!" Kendall shouted.

 

"Well it is," Logan said.

 

"Come on Camille," Kendall said, grabbing her arm. he towed her out to the car.

 

 

ON THE WAY TO THE PALMWOODS........

 

It was awkwardly silent most of the way home. As Camille pulled up to a red light, she finally broke the silence.

 

"Okay first off why are you so turned on by Kendall right now?" She demanded of her cousin.

 

"I don't know," Katie said. "I just... am."

 

"But... Nevermind," Camille said. The light turned green, and the car returned to the awkward silence the rest of the way home.


	5. Awkwardness x 5,002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware of how shit the title is. No, I don't care. 
> 
> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: my single-ass self trying to write romance based off of what happened on Sitcoms. And some shitty flirting. Enjoy I guess.

Camille parked her car, and turned off the engine. No one made any moves to get out.

 

"Alright how are we going to do this?" Camille asked.

 

"The way I see it we have two options," Katie said. "We either form a conga line and walk in that way, or we form a line and DON'T break it."

 

"But you barely come above his waist," Camille said.

 

"I'm taller than that!" Katie argued.

 

"Look, we don't have a lot of options," Kendall said. "I vote we form a line, don't break it, and if that fails, just run for it. Does everyone understand that?" Katie and Camille nodded. "Than let's do this." They all stepped out of the car, formed the line, and started walking.

 

"Hey Kendall!" Guitar dude shouted. "Come on! We're all going to the pool!"

 

"Can't," Kendall said. "My sister needs me and then I have to go right back to the studio. Sorry!" And they picked up the pace to the elevator. They finally got in one, but the Jennifer's hopped on too.

 

"Sorry, but it's beauty time," Blonde Jennifer said. "Make room." Katie stepped back in front of Kendall, not wanting anyone but herself to know what had happened. "Who are YOU?"

 

"I'm Katie. I'm a blogger who hate blonde snobs," She taunted. "So be nice."

 

"Ugh," Blonde Jennifer grunted. "Like YOU could do anything. You're just a nobody."

 

"Oh, I can't?" Katie said as the elevator opened. "We'll see." And she, Kendall, and Camille all sauntered off the elevator.

 

"Thanks for that," Kendall said.

 

"No problem," Katie said softly.

 

"You two can do whatever, I'm going to the pool," Camille said. "Be home by five, or you have to cook dinner, understand?" Katie nodded.

 

"Well now that she's gone, when shall we go out?"

 

"How about tomorrow?" Katie suggested. "Camillle will be at home and we can.... Talk about all this."

 

"Okay then," Kendall said. "But I don't know that I can wait all that time to see you."

 

"No one said you couldn't see me BEFORE then," Katie pointed out.

 

"I'll text you," Kendall said.

 

"Then here is my number," Katie said, handing him a slip of paper. "See ya."


	6. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Enjoy! :D

THE NEXT EVENING:

 

"Thank you for tonight," Katie said as they walked into the Palmwoods. "I had a nice time."

 

"Me too," Kendall said. "So... what do we do now?"

 

"Well you can come over tomorrow and we can try," Katie said. "If you want to. Or you can just watch. It's going to take me a while to get used to having someone to get kinky with. But I do have just one little favor to ask."

 

"Shoot," Kendall said as they entered the elevator.

 

"Please please PLEASE don't tell ANYONE about any of this," Katie begged. "The last thing I need is to be a freak."

 

"No problem," Kendall said. "Discreet is my middle name. Well actually it's Francis, but no one needs to know."

 

"I like you," Katie giggled.

 

"Well here we are, apartment 4J," Kendall said. "Sleep well."

 

"You too," Katie giggled. "I'll text you tomorrow."

 

"I can't wait," Kendall said. "Bye."

 

"Bye," Katie said. She opened the door and walked inside.

 

THE NEXT MORNING.....

 

"Kendall!" Logan grumbled from under his pillow. "Answer your stupid phone!"

 

"Hello?" Kendall groaned into his phone.

 

"Kendall it's Kelly," she said. "Gustavo wants to set up a website slash blog for you guys and he wants your friend Katie to do it."

 

"For real?!" He shouted. Logan threw a pillow at his head. "Um, wait, why are you calling me?"

 

"Because she is way too vague in her blog and I need her number," Kelly said. "So do you have it?"

 

"Yeah, it's 239-8782," Kendall said.

 

"Thanks. Be at the studio by NINE," Kelly said, and she hung up.

 

WITH KATIE...................

 

"Hello?" Katie said.

 

"Hi Katie this Kelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS NOT A REAL PHONE NUMBER. Just thought you should know. :)


	7. Oh My God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: A very VERY brief mention of PAST self harm is at the end. Like very brief and non descriptive. That said, I will post a synopsis at the end for anyone who cannot read for any reason. :) For those who can, enjoy!

"Hello?" Katie said.

 

"Hi Katie this Kelly," she said. "I have a BIG opportunity for you. How would you like to work with gustavo and the boys to create their own blog on their own website?"

 

"Are you serious!?" Katie shouted. "I mean-"

 

"It's fine," Kelly said. "I'll see you at nine with the boys then?"

 

"Yes ma'am," Katie answered eagerly. Kelly hung up, and Katie dialed Kendall.

 

"Morning," He sighed.

 

"KELLY WANTS ME TO START A BLOG AND WEBSITE FOR YOU GUYS!!!" She squealed. "And I'm supposed to go with you this morning to the studio to start!!! Isn't this amazing?!"

 

"Aside from the fact that you just blew out my eardrum yes," Kendall joked.

 

"Ooops," Katie said, considerably softer. "Sorry. I'll be down after I get ready, okay?"

 

"See you then," Kendall said happily. "Hurry though, I'm making pancakes and they go fast."

 

"Save us! they're horrible!" Logan shouted with a mouthful.

 

"Bye," Katie giggled.

 

"What's all the screaming about?" Camille said, poking her head in.

 

"Gustavo wants me to create a website and blog for the guys!!" Katie squealed. "I have to get ready cuz Kelly wants me there with the guys this morning."

 

"That's awesome!" Camille squealed. "I have a callback, so I probably won't be home until like, six. Can you handle that?"

 

"Camille I have a REAL shot now, and you don't trust me to be home alone for a little while?!" Katie chided.

 

"Sorry," Camille said. "I just... don't want a rerun of what happened a few years ago is all."

 

"Camille I am not going to hurt myself again, I promise," Katie whined. "And besides, Kendall and I are gonna hang out after we finish at the studio this afternoon, so I won't be alone. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for the biggest day of my entire life!"

 

"Alright," Camille said. "Break a leg!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYNOPSIS: Katie gets a job at Rocque records setting up a website! :D Also she squees with Kendall before having a talk with Camille about her safety and mental health. :) 
> 
> I love you guys and I will see you next time!


	8. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my poor title skills, there is no true interrogation in this chapter. Only the kind that best friends give the new girl/boyfriend whenever they meet. :) So no real warnings. Enjoy! :D

"Hey Katie!" Kendall said as he opened the front door. "Come on in!"

 

"Thanks," Katie said. The apartment smelled like cinnamon and chocolate this morning. "Smells good in here," she added.

 

"It ALWAYS smells like this in the morning when Kendall's happy," Logan mentioned. "It's like his good first date celebration."

 

"AND we get pancakes out of it," Carlos added, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

 

"And I saved us some," Kendall said, motioning to the table. "I have to go get dressed, but help yourself."

 

"Thanks," Katie said, sliding into a chair. She grabbed two pancakes and placed them on her plate. James sat down next to her with his pretty-boy attitude going full force.

 

"So," He said, playing with a fork. "You seem to really make him happy."

 

"I guess," Katie said, cutting her pancake. "Kendall is really sweet."

 

"Well what does he have that I don't?" James demanded.

 

"Um, listening ears and he doesn't make out with a comb," Katie answered awkwardly.

 

"He made PANCAKES, which means if you break his heart, things will get very ugly," James warned.

 

"James, cool it!" Carlos shouted. "She's gonna be working with us for the next few weeks."

 

"Sorry about him," Logan said. "He's just a little crazy." James stomped off. "So you suddenly seem a lot more... social."

 

"I guess," Katie said, shoving another bite in to her mouth.

 

"So what changed?" he asked.

 

"I don't know," Katie said. "I guess I just... trust Kendall, and he trusts you, so I guess I'm cool with talking to you by association."

 

"That IS sound science," Logan admitted.

 

.....................AT THE STUDIO! :D

 

"Welcome to the Rocque Records family," Kelly said as soon as Katie walked through the front door. "Let me give you an official tour of the studio. The rest of you, get up to Gustavo." Katie followed Kelly over to the elevator.

 

"Thank you so much for this opportunity," Katie as soon as they were in the elevator. "This is a dream come true for me and I promise you won't regret your decision."

**Author's Note:**

> I take the no editing back: I may edit only to make Katie's backstory a bit more consistent. Otherwise, none. If you enjoyed lemme know I guess? Idk, I shouldn't post when I'm tired. Love you guys and I'll see you next time!


End file.
